


LOXX

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 平行世界AU；本故事跟现实生活中的任何人物与事件无关。
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. 1~11

1  
“有点紧……”  
“没关系，可以自己来……”  
“或者需要更换一下……”  
耳朵有些发热，安迪只顾低着头，室温不算高，他能确定刚刚米利的手触碰到了他手臂上立起的一片鸡皮疙瘩，但这也不完全是感觉到冷的缘故。  
这件黑色的胸衣勒得安迪快喘不过气，上面轻薄的蕾丝本来应该柔顺地起到一些遮掩的作用，此刻却被撑得全都一致朝外炸开。  
“你还挺结实的。”安迪刚脱下贴身T恤的时候，米利明显有些惊讶，还是看着安迪慢慢套上那条吊带袜。  
“唔，”安迪没有穿鞋，隔着顺滑的袜子直接踩在发凉的地板上，屏住呼吸的同时努力挺直腰背，同时又要小心不要撑破这一套女式情趣内衣，“所以你的结论是……”  
“咳，”有人特意在门口清了清嗓子，打断两人的对话，“我们不提供店员试穿服务，我想在店里有明确的告示。”  
安迪想要开口解释，他的急切导致触感陌生的脚下没站稳滑了一跤，还好有在他身边的米利及时扶住，只是扫落了他们身边的几盒跳蛋。  
“这套不合适。”安迪拉住胸衣已经崩开的走线的部分，对米利说。

2  
“我只是帮他一个忙。”安迪换回自己平时穿的衣服，依然存在胸部和腹部还被勒住的错觉。  
“嗯，”他的老板却并不在意，只顾咬着棒棒糖查看今天的账目，“再次重复，我们不提供店员试穿，安迪，就算店员自己同意也不可以。”  
“这不是店员试……”安迪无意中看到一张小票，“哦，你应该给米利打个折吧，可以用我的店员优惠。”  
“他也没问。”亚当朝他虚伪地笑了一下。  
“奸商。”安迪小声嘀咕着，米利买下了刚刚他穿过的那套女士情趣内衣，还有被扫落的跳蛋（明明都检查了一遍没什么问题，安迪想），还有一些，“喔，”他提高音量，“这是什么？”  
“业务不及格要扣绩效的，”亚当朝他眨眨眼。平心而论，亚当是那种看一眼就能叫人入迷的美男子，但跟他相处了三个多月的安迪可不会再受此蛊惑，“你应该知道这些代号是什么意思。”  
“我当然知道，指交套，你干嘛卖这个给他。”  
“我随便打的，”亚当本来说话就有些软绵绵的，在嘴里含着棒棒糖的时候就更加明显，“作为使用我店员的一些补偿。”  
安迪往货架上看了一眼，相应位置的东西的确一盒也没少。  
“行了，”亚当把账本随意扔到抽屉里，“不扣你绩效，该陪我玩《舞力全开》了吧？”

3  
三个多月前，安迪想不到会在这间成人用品店里开始自己的第一份兼职。  
当时安迪想的是，他得在这附近找份工作养活自己。顺利的是，亚当也只是在确认安迪成年以后就录用了他。  
商店从下午五点到晚上两点营业，两个人轮班，夜班上完太累可以在后面还算宽阔的小仓库里睡一觉。  
上班的第一天，亚当就告诉他有两条规矩要记牢，第一是店里不提供店员试穿，第二则是要陪老板，也就是他本人玩《舞力全开》——将近十年前的版本。  
至于其他的，诸如客人结账以前要询问他是否对橡胶过敏一类的要求，倒也没有那么严格。  
而安迪的工作，无非也是在亚当的指点下，逐渐学会收货，上货，清点，记账，偶尔在来客有所疑问的时候进行一些有必要的科普，以及对一些无礼要求做出恰当的拒绝——毕竟安迪见过两次，亚当把一些妄想邀请他一同使用某些商品的客人直接揍出店门。  
有人会报警，不过没有用，一部分原因是这些人做贼心虚，另一部分是通常过来的那一位警员过于正直认真，光是询问的程序摆出来就已经够烦得他们落荒而逃了。  
安迪猜测亚当跟这位年轻的警员应该认识，因为亚当总喊他哼豆，听起来像个昵称。  
不过最近的警员换了人，是个棕色皮肤的小伙，看起来比安迪还要小，还有些愣，安迪也会捉弄一下他，故意叫他小孩。

4  
所以米利跟安迪打听发生在他们这个街区的虐杀案时，安迪比旁人似乎是多了一些知道的东西。因为案发后，哼豆带着那个小孩过来询问情况——很明显，这位哼豆警探升职还调岗了。  
“我们店里不卖那玩意儿，”亚当说，“安迪，把货单给他们看看，或者你们要去仓库看看吗，可能有点帮助？”  
安迪记得当时是中午，他刚醒来，整个仓库里除了一些精油的味道，还混杂着人类过夜后残存下的某些温度和挥散不去的气息。  
他还没完全恢复清醒，带着竭力掩盖满眼好奇的小孩去看那些按摩棒，“我们这儿只卖电动的，你们说的那种假阳具——等等，”安迪仿佛才反应过来，“你们是说，凶器是那种假阳具吗？”  
小孩被问得脸上有些飘红，点点头。  
“那人就这样被活活打死了？”安迪喃喃自语，“听起来好像某部邪典电影的剧情。”  
“基本上就是这样的，”安迪拆开几个型号各异的按摩棒给年轻的警员看，“其实你们可以把凶器的照片给亚当看看，”遇到这种事，他会忍不住热心地多说几句，“他干这行挺久了，说不定能有更多的线索提供给你们。”

5  
不过，哼豆警探可能根本不需要安迪的提醒，等安迪和小孩抱着那些按摩棒从仓库出去，他发现亚当正与警探先生相谈甚欢，一只手还一直放在对方看起来就挺结实的手臂上。  
亚当肯定已经知无不言了，安迪想。  
发生在身边的虐杀案并没有对他们的生活产生什么太大的影响，这种影响主要是指客流上的。而他们既不眼熟凶器，对受害者也没有什么印象。哼豆警探没有再拿这些东西来咨询他们，反倒在繁忙工作的间隙，在安迪面前光明正大地和亚当出去约会。  
这让安迪上夜班的次数变多了一些。但他也没什么不方便的，有时候他甚至喜欢夜班，那个时间段来的人多，需要的产品类型不一样，每个人的状态也各不相同，安迪觉得这倒比早班要有意思一些。  
他就是在一个夜班的雨夜认识的米利。

6  
那天亚当和来接他的哼豆刚离开，雨就像从天上泼水一样下了起来，风还特别大，把店门吹得嗡嗡作响。  
安迪正听着隔壁的铁皮屋顶在猛烈的暴雨冲击下发出密集的尖叫声，慢慢吃着自己的晚饭，想着亚当晚上不过来，可以偷懒把餐具留到明天再处理，一个衣着讲究的男人推开店门，安迪不得不把自己的晚饭又放回到微波炉里，起身打了个招呼。  
“雨真大。”那人说。  
“风也很大，”安迪看着店门外的雨柱被一阵阵地吹走，“在这避会儿雨吧。”  
那个人听起来相当真诚地道了谢。  
安迪突然觉得这个男人蛮有趣。他看着这个男人望了会外面的雨景，接着——很明显这位避雨的来客知道自己在什么地方——毫不拘束也不过分好奇地观察着一些身边的情趣用具。而他看起来并不像这里的常客。  
“我们正在搞活动，”一时间，不知道是绩效的驱使还是某种恶作剧的冲动，安迪兴致高昂地朝他介绍起来，“或者您有什么需要，都可以问我。”  
反正店里没别的事，安迪又喜欢说话，而对方也适当表现出了感兴趣的模样，安迪也想跟对方说话——安迪从男人身边的猫爪按摩器开始，一直聊到硬核的调教玩具。  
“不提供店员试用？”最后米利问安迪，语气里明显是调侃的意思。  
大雨在势头上依然没有减弱，更没有没有停歇的趋势，

7  
自己手上的案子被SWAT抢走，新任警探哼豆有些不满又无可奈何。  
“程序是这样的，”他的同事基尼已经有些习惯了，“他们就跟秃鹫似的，专门盯着这种案子，最后反过来怪我们这些警局不行，这种案件还得靠他们出马。”  
“还拒绝了联合办案。”老张晃过来插了句嘴，他正在猛喝警局里提供的那种比泥水好不到哪里去的咖啡，企图掩盖昨天晚上的放浪痕迹。  
“想想结案后的报告。”基尼耸耸肩，继续安慰他们，最近他喜当奶爸，天天按时上下班，一心回家带孩子，跟单身时积极申请加班的模样判若两人。  
“我听说他们找了个作家，”老张皱眉想了一阵，很明显宿醉阻碍了他的记忆检索效率，“挺有名的一个专门研究这些，”老张比了个手势，“的小说家。”  
“ ‘秩序神教’吗？”哼豆问。  
“也快二十年了，”基尼喝了口咖啡，嫌弃地推到一边，“消息封锁得太快，媒体暂时不能大做文章，否则真不知道公众会有什么反应。”  
哼豆还记得他接触过的资料，显示死者曾经是“秩序神教”的教徒，涉嫌参与诱拐女性和儿童，但这些罪名因为证据不足没有成立。

8  
“他不是来找我试用的。”安迪终于做完解释，在亚当又实现连续几次Megastar以后。  
“为了小说积累素材？”亚当把头发向后梳起，扎了个小辫子，“他怎么不自己试试？”  
“他想知道差不多我这个身形的男性能不能穿下女性的服饰……”  
“女性的服饰，女式情趣内衣？”亚当插话。  
“呃，总之算是我俩的一个研究。”安迪勉强说完。  
“我不知道他写的是哪门子的小说，我也不知道他是什么小说家，”亚当有些同情地看着安迪，“但我知道你好像挺喜欢他的。”  
“有一些，”安迪承认，又解释，“毕竟我没怎么认识过小说家。”  
“他写啥的？”亚当索性在地毯上坐下来。  
“一些宗教方面的悬疑小说，大概，我只看过最有名的那本。”安迪拿过手机把搜索到的结果给亚当看。  
本来安迪以为亚当会随意扫一眼，因为他看起来并不像是会对这些领域感兴趣的人，没想到亚当会坐在那儿，用他的手机把整个百科网页都看了一遍。  
“你如果感兴趣的话，明天我可以把书借你看看？”安迪等了一阵，忍不住说。  
“这位作家，也跟你打听了虐杀案的事吧？”亚当把手机还给安迪。  
“嗯，他不住这边，会过来应该也是为了这个事情来的。”安迪给出了自己的猜测。或许是为自己的新书找点灵感？  
“所以你俩的研究结果是什么？”过了一会，亚当问。

9  
送走来做专访的记者，米利谢绝了家政的帮忙，让这位辛苦养家的女士早点回去，接下来他会处理这些用过的茶具以及准备自己的晚餐。  
有理由相信，这个记者大概是得到了什么风声，在写作以外的问答里有意无意地提及“秩序神教”和那起虐杀案。很明显事情无法再被掩盖多久。  
他目前的身份，表面上是给SWAT当顾问，实则是他托了以前导师的关系，为了能够更深入地接触案件，勉强被安插了一个职位。因此虽然在表面上得到体面的礼遇，实则也不会主动让他得到什么参与行动的机会。  
关于“秩序神教”和目前的死者，米利又想到那个他一直以来没能解开的疑问，他曾经极其隐晦地在自己的书里暗示过，在早期甚至期待过会有知道内情的人给自己来信或致电，然而并没有。  
可能存在过的隐藏人物随着“秩序神教”造成的悲剧和之后的强制解散消失了。  
但是这一次，想到死者的身份，米利有了新的猜想。  
这种猜想令人不安。

10  
天气越来越冷，亚当送了一副手套给哼豆。  
“你就跟他直说，不就完了，”老张有点恨铁不成钢，“基尼上次说他带他老婆吃晚饭，刚好在同一家餐厅遇到你们。”  
“你怎么什么都知道？”哼豆白了老张一眼。  
“我这叫好人缘。”老张反而得意洋洋，继而说，“我跟他——你那位亚当——应该是一个高中的。”  
“是吗？”哼豆有些惊讶。  
“这个姓氏不常见，”老张伸了个懒腰，“加上长相，应该是了，世界本来就挺小的。”  
“唔。”哼豆不置可否。  
“有空让我也见见校友呗。”老张摸了摸胡茬，“听说他当时是中途转学过来的，印象中他长得很好看，但是人挺低调，至少不是什么花花公子的类型。”  
“老张真是操碎了心，”基尼看了眼时钟，到点下班，“就差申请去当花童了。”  
“我这叫关心兄弟，好吗？”老张抱怨。  
“谢了，”哼豆耸肩，“目前还不开放花童申请。”  
对比起亚当的过去，哼豆更好奇，亚当目前的想法，关于他们之间的关系。哼豆觉得自己从来就不擅长这个——他极其不擅长，或者说不乐意去处理跟人类情绪变化相关的事务，所以他喜欢跟亚当相处，亚当不是那种情绪化的人，也许他会对哼豆巧妙地回避什么，但从来不会让他去猜测，更不产生易变的情绪进而把带来的冲突施加到哼豆身上，这使得哼豆觉得与他相处非常舒服。  
但哼豆依然需要去确定，亚当是否愿意和自己有更进一步的关系。  
下班了，哼豆戴上手套。

11  
每次看电影，都由亚当来决定，对于哼豆这种仅仅把看电影当作娱乐活动的人来说，亚当称得上是影迷。明显今天这部不怎么讨他的欢心，哼豆陪他聊剧情缺陷一直聊到地铁站。  
他们本来应该朝两个方向走，像往常一样，不过这次亚当随意又有些顺手地拉了拉哼豆的手臂，在他看过来的时候问他，“今晚能去你家吗？”  
还好我昨天收拾了房间，轻微洁癖患者哼豆想着，点头同意了。  
快要到站的时候，哼豆才在跟亚当的说笑中反应过来一件事。他并不是那种不知好歹去抱怨亲密关系进程超乎预期的家伙，不过他在剩下的路程里所做的准备也很快在亚当的吻中不堪一击。  
他正准备给刚进门的亚当打开廊灯，告诉亚当外套可以挂在哪里，就被亚当的吻在黑暗中突袭。哼豆知道这是在自己的走廊里，眼前的是亚当，可是黑暗刺激了他的感官，他在模糊中能够感受到亚当的轮廓，耳边都是亚当的喘息，而整个躯体则拥抱着另一个温暖的躯体。  
他忍不住想要去索求更多。摇摇晃晃之间，亚当脱掉了他的外衣，温暖的双手穿过他的衬衫，直接贴合在哼豆的腰背上，直到那一吻结束，亚当依旧紧紧抱着他，蜷曲的头发正在他低头就能碰到的位置。  
“我带了点东西，”两个人终于把房间的灯打开以后，亚当惬意地在哼豆的沙发上坐下，指了指自己的背包，“如果你想挑一下，顺便说。”  
哼豆点点头，他坐在亚当身边。房间的确非常整洁干净，以至于他可以不断地心无旁骛回味一分钟前的甜蜜。  
“那我先去，洗个澡，”亚当凑得极近，他好像想要亲吻哼豆的鼻尖，又好像只是想跟他小声说话，“或者你先去？”  
“我喜欢你，”哼豆在今天第二次亲吻亚当之前说，“我喜欢你，亚当。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有TAA单箭头萝卜，但本篇还是米萝卜。

12

半夜被叫醒赶到案发现场，直到中午，哼豆还没来得及坐下来吃点东西，就被告知他们警局的头有事叫他过去。他只好趁着套外衣的间隙随手倒点咖啡提神。走到公共区域，一路上跟他打招呼的同事大概都知道他的目的地，看向他的眼神之中多少都带着点同情。  
“哼豆，”半路遇到基尼，他调整步频与哼豆同行，“是议员要见你。”  
“什么……”哼豆没反应过来。  
“谨慎点。”基尼拍了拍他的肩膀，他们已经走到电梯口。  
的确如基尼所言，是某位近期风头正盛的议员要见他。而哼豆在见到这位议员以后，也多少猜测到一部分对方的意图。  
“我想让他，和他的小组，作为我们警局的合作代表，参与到案件的侦破中去，”议员相当开宗明义，几乎是在哼豆刚坐下就抛出自己的决断，“SWAT那边我已经沟通安排过了，我可以保证，你们会直接参与，而不会是简单地帮他们打打下手。”  
局长仍在组织语言进行一番讨价还价和推辞之际——哼豆有些理解他，目前的人手本来就不足以处理一些积累下来的案子，再把自己和基尼、老张调走，那局里就会更加捉襟见肘，毕竟这原本也并不属于议员可以履行权力的范围——然而议员却直接站起来表示，“我还有些细节想跟亨德森警探了解，就不打扰您的工作了。”  
“附近有什么合适聊聊的地方吗？”和哼豆一同离开局长办公室的议员倒显得亲切了一些，可是哼豆很难不感受到来自她身上的压迫感。

13  
“世界上最美好的事，就是感受到被爱着。”  
有一段时间没有见到母亲，他没有想到这次回家能遇到她。女管家拍了拍他的肩膀，让他去记得去打个招呼，而他看到母亲正随意靠在穿衣镜前给自己补妆，便停在衣帽间门口等候。  
她没有像以往那样哼歌，那些从嘴里发出的声音仿佛在念诗， “世界上最美好的事，就是感受到被爱着。”  
“……米利，”终于，他的母亲回过头，意外又惊喜地朝他招手，“我的宝贝，你又长高了吗？”  
一时间，他忘记了应该如何回应这种罕见的热情，于是礼貌地走向那个拥抱。  
“我听说你高尔夫和网球都打得很好，是不是，”他被母亲拉到被衣柜中间的脚凳坐下，回答各种心血来潮事无巨细的问题，“你饿了吗，想吃点什么？”  
他忘记了自己当时的回答，直到她已经更换好外出的套裙，又给自己缀上一些首饰，变回原来那个来去匆匆的母亲。  
或许有一瞬间，不知道是什么让她起了这个念头：  
“米利，我有个聚会，你想跟我一起去吗？”  
而他，詹姆斯.菲利普.米尔纳的计划本来是完成西班牙语作业之后看一小会儿电影。  
他答应了。

14

“哼豆？”  
“唔，”哼豆才反应过来自己身在何处，他从沙发上坐直，“抱歉，我睡着了。”  
“工作很忙吗？”亚当擦着头发，刚洗完澡仿佛身上还带着热腾腾的水汽，坐在哼豆身边，自带一片温暖氤氲。  
“还行，”哼豆把浴巾从亚当手里接过，伸手帮他擦，“事情比较多。”  
而亚当干脆换了个坐姿，直接盘腿坐在沙发上，往哼豆身上一靠，发出惬意的叹气声，“还是那个案子吗？”  
“嗯。”哼豆应了一声。  
“我问太多了，”亚当本来想回头，没想到到两个人靠得太近，于是顺势直接亲了亲哼豆的唇角，“也许我还不太适应和警探聊工作？”  
“不是，我喜欢跟你聊工作。”哼豆不得不把他乱转的头轻轻定住，好尽快把那些头发上的水珠擦掉，内心却又想要继续和亚当这么亲密地说话。  
“唔，”亚当这回没有再乱动，而是又舒舒服服地靠回到哼豆身上，“那，你们那个小朋友，他好多了吗？方不方便我跟安迪也去看看他？”  
哼豆答应着，告诉他大概再过几天就能够允许其他人去探望那位勇敢的小孩了，亚当的头发则在他手下的毛巾里被仔细的擦干，本来就浓密又柔软的发丝变干燥后显得有些蓬松蜷曲，戳在哼豆的指尖和脖颈上痒痒的。

15

虽然口头上让亨德森警官选个地方好好聊聊，他们最终还是在议员的带领下去了某个已经清场完毕的咖啡厅。  
端上来的茶点看起来精致诱人，哼豆却没有什么想吃的欲望，他原本空空荡荡的胃里就像被塞进了一块冰凉沉硬的生铁。。  
“你是一位优秀的警探，”议员却兴致勃勃地给自己切着面前那份水果塔，“我也知道你想要继续跟进这个本来就在你手上的案子，至于 SWAT，他们目前的表现令人失望，到现在依然没有凶手的信息，如果不是事件敏感还没有公开，他们恐怕也会因为压力多点找寻线索的动力吧？”  
“SWAT经手的要案很多，权限也高。”哼豆想起基尼的建议，并不想接话。  
“再这样拖，这个事恐怕会有来自更多层面的介入，”议员放下手中的水果叉，“到时候，说不定就更难办了。”  
“想必你已经知道我是谁，那么就没必要那么紧张，”议员朝哼豆笑了一下，“我听特伦特提起过你很多次，知道你是个正直靠得住的人，所以信任你，因此我也可以直白告诉你，我希望这个案子破掉，抓到凶手，公之于众，而不是让它成为某个保密档案，被锁在什么保险箱里，民众应该有知情权。”  
“但是目前这个案件，”哼豆指出，“现阶段太多细节其实并不适宜公开。”  
“当然，我们知道这个案件可能带来的影响，所以我们会在恰当的时间，去公布细节和结果——我相信我们可以有一个结果，这不是一件好事吗？”水果塔的味道由新鲜的果香和奶油味混杂而成，随着议员的分食，散逸在他们之间。  
恰当的时间是什么时候，哼豆想，是议会选举前，还是别的什么？  
“我还有一个小小的问题，想要问你，”议员最后说，“你知道特伦特有一个，叫安迪的朋友吗？”

16

“真没想到，看起来那么乖一小孩，居然是太子党。”老张把服务生端上来的餐盘刀叉一一摆正，他们刚点完一些披萨和意面之类的东西。  
“之前没有人知道。”警局“万事通”基尼摇头。  
连寡言的乔尔都说了一句，“没听说。”  
“特伦特挺好的，”哼豆补充，“他回来你们就当不知道。”  
“不然？”老张耸耸肩，“他那个伤估计没有那么快恢复。”  
“这件事只是巧合吗？”乔尔习惯性地掏出钢笔，在自己的笔记本上开始标注细节，虽然他是个法医，但这是他常年处理案情的习惯，颇有奇效。  
“哪件事？”基尼问。  
“议员的儿子被分到我们局，而且还卷入了这种案件中。”乔尔一笔一划，涉及案情，他的话就多了起来。  
“议员还是想要抓到伤害她孩子的凶手吧，”老张插了句，“她可能担心SWAT不了了之，才拉我们进去。”  
“目前看是这样，”基尼指出，“可是她在SWAT没有自己的人吗？我是指，能参与这个案件我挺乐意的，但是我想做的是查出真相。”  
“那我们就尽力查出真相吧。”哼豆在服务生端上披萨前总结道。  
“说到那个小孩，”吃到一半，乔尔突然像想起什么似地开口，“他被送到医院以后就紧急抢救，没什么大碍，不过术后因为麻醉，他一直在说一些话。”  
“什么话？”哼豆从来没有听过这件事，事实上特伦特的病房此前一直都只允许亲属进入，病房外是严密的看守和监视。  
“他看到了凶手的模样吗？”老张有些激动地问。  
基尼喝了口柠檬水。  
“不是，”乔尔仔细地擦掉嘴边可能沾上的酱料之后才回答，“他对凶手的描述我们都知道了。”  
“那他说了什么？”老张追问。  
“他一直提到一个叫安迪的人。”  
“安迪是谁？”老张有些莫名，他努力回忆现有的记录，几乎可以肯定没有看到这个名字。  
哼豆停下了吃面的动作，他想到了议员那个有些突兀的问题。

17

母亲亲手折了一条方巾放到他的薄西装口袋里，是蓝与白的配色，看起来适合夏天。  
车平稳停下前，米利小憩了一会儿，白天在学校的活动耗费了他一些体力，虽然是个八岁的孩子，但在超过一小时静谧的路途中，会睡着也不奇怪。  
母亲一路上也没有和他说话，低头看一本薄薄的册子，只在开车门后才转过头跟他说一声“到了”，仿佛突然记起来这次是和他一起出行。  
聚会的地点在一处农庄，从类似仓库改造的砖石建筑外面停放的车辆数目可以看出来得人并不少。他的母亲，过于礼貌以至于程序化地跟遇到的每一个人打招呼，他不知道她是否认识所有的人，因为从简洁的交谈中无法探听到亲疏关系。  
砖石建筑里已经进入了一些人，但这里并不是他们交际活动的场合，在这里有专门的人带领他们按批次离开，米利观察过，他们去的不是一个地方。  
穿过一些树丛之后，从最终进入到的那幢有些类似教堂的建筑里的人数上，也可以证明他的猜想，人群被分开了。  
他的母亲带着他到前排就座。和之前的那些交谈对象都对他视而不见不同，有人上来与他的母亲攀谈时都会跟他也打声招呼，也有人找他进行一些简单的聊天，诸如，询问名字，和母亲的关系，多大年龄之类的。  
他还是不知道这是一个什么地方，因为在这儿既不像要举办宴会也不像是私人性质的沙龙。而且，也没有其他跟他年纪类似的儿童出现在这里，放眼看去都是形形色色的成年人。  
“口渴吗？”母亲突然问他，然后指了指侧前方，那里有人在提供茶饮。  
不想再跟凑过来的人多交谈，米利走过去。茶饮处也聚了一些人，为了避免更多无聊的谈话，米利隐蔽地随着人流往不被人注意的角落靠。那儿有一片很大的幕布，从天花板一直往下垂，看起来相当厚重。  
起初米利只是以为幕布后面就是墙体，他有些无聊伸手去摸，却发现后面是空的。  
幕布后面还有空间。  
这激起了他当时所剩无几的好奇心。

18

“安迪把什么都告诉你了，是吧？”亚当正在理货，于是非常理直气壮地让米利也来帮忙。  
“我只是刚好知道那个案子，你的男友也在参与。”  
“男友，听起来不错，”亚当朝他笑笑，又指挥他把那些更重的瓶瓶罐罐往货架上放，“但我可不知道他工作上的什么事，他也不会跟我说这些。”  
“我也不是要打探这个，”很显然米利很强壮，他可以一次把那些箱子摆上去，笔挺的外套还不带褶的，“我也在参与，所以或者我可以给他提供一些独家线索。”  
“那你直接去找他就好了，”亚当露出不解的表情，“难不成你还想让我给你们牵线引见吗？”  
“问题也许就在这儿，”米利跟着亚当回到柜台，有几个年轻人刚好进了店门，其中两个的眼睛毫不遮掩地往亚当和米利身上扫，“名义上我不能只向他们提供这个线索，因为一开始这个案子是从他们手上被移走的。”  
“那我建议，”亚当在某个客人询问是否可以让店员试用时指了指店里的那块牌子，引起他们的一阵哄笑，“你通过自己的渠道查到他的工作座机号码给他留言。”  
“好主意，”米利想了想，说，“也许你更适合写一些警探小说。”  
“电影里都这么演的，”亚当耸耸肩，“如果你真有什么线索可以帮帮他的话，谢谢了。”  
跟在那群年轻人身后，米利也离开了亚当的店铺，他径直往对面走去，走入一个有遮雨棚的拐角处再往他出来的地方观察，亚当依然在柜台比对货单，没有异常的地方。  
米利给乔尔打完电话，又忍不住再往亚当的店铺看，正好看到安迪从街对面走过去上班。

19

既然发现幕布后面是空的。米利难免好奇那儿会有什么。  
他的教养告诉他窥探并不是正当行为，但他还是趁没有人注意到自己，不断地寻找幕布的缝隙，尝试着能否让自己穿过去。  
从天花板上垂下的幕布非常厚重，也不只有一面，因此在米利被夹在那些面料之间时，感到非常难受，他不得不迅速地寻找另一面的出口，而他的运气不错，第二面幕布的缝隙很快就被他摸到了。  
他没有鲁莽地走出去，尽管那些面料的确压在他的身上。  
幕布后面的确是空的，除了有一个年龄比他还要小的男孩。  
一开始米利并没有看清男孩的样貌，因为他坐在那儿，低着头，米利不知道他是在看些什么，还是睡着了。金色的卷反遮住了他大半个脸。  
直到侧面一阵响动仿佛惊醒了那个男孩，他迅速地抬起头往声源处看，米利连忙往幕布后面躲，不确定对方有没有发现自己。这个时候他隐约听到茶饮处的人们说着有什么活动即将要开始，于是他连忙从幕布里走出来，又混迹在来来去去的人流之间，回到了母亲的身边。

20

去医院看望一位善良勇敢的小伙子需要携带什么？  
亚当说可以选一些寿命较长，味道又不甜腻的花，安迪的选择是各种可口的零食。  
“他肯定想吃啊，这些那些，”安迪解释说，“本来住院的日子应该挺无聊的。”  
“你去选吧，”亚当朝他挥挥手，“给店里也买一些，我一起付。”  
“遵命，老板。”安迪作势要上来拥抱亚当，被亚当躲开。  
安迪看起来也没比小警察大多少岁。亚当想。  
确定了去探望特伦特的时间以后，哼豆让他在填写人员登记的时候把安迪的名字改一下。  
“乔尔告诉我，”哼豆当时表情有些复杂地对他说，“那孩子，刚做完手术，麻醉还没过去的时候，一直喊着安迪的名字，唔。”  
“唔？”亚当正伸手摸着哼豆的头发，他刚刚心血来潮给哼豆洗头，洗掉那层硬邦邦的发胶让他很有满足感，摸完那头变得柔软的金发，又忍不住盯着那双蓝眼睛看。  
“唔……喊着喜欢他，爱他，想要让他跟自己结婚，共度一生之类的胡话。”  
“喔，”亚当也有些吃惊，接着他大笑起来，“他平时挺安静，的确跟安迪在一起才叽叽喳喳——这我可没预料到，他那么喜欢安迪。”  
“是啊，”哼豆说，“总之，他的家长，明显知道了这事，我感觉她不太喜欢，或者说，很不喜欢，所以如果你们要登记，一般都需要……”  
“放心，不会惊扰他们这对小朋友的。”亚当转了转眼睛，答应下来。  
“另外，”亚当说，“你别把我当小孩，”他慢慢地靠近哼豆，越来越近，直到双手撑在哼豆胸前，仰起头小声问道，“除了喜欢他，爱他，想要结婚，除了这些，他还说了什么？不如我们来试试吧？”

21

乔尔是米利在公学的同学，也是他们那儿几十年间，唯一一个选了法医作为职业的毕业生。但因为这件事是乔尔干的，因此米利这帮同学都觉得毫不出奇。  
乔尔干什么事大概都不会让人觉得惊讶，或许他本身就带着神秘的气质，这也是米利和他两个人坐在这个脱衣舞男俱乐部第二层的感受。  
“如果我早知道你们也会参与，也不用选做什么SWAT的顾问……”米利有些气恼地叹气，他的话有一半已经被楼下此起彼伏的尖叫声掩盖。  
“谁也料不到这位议员会来插一脚，但不管怎么说，你我都算满意。”乔尔没有喝东西，也没有去好奇楼下正在发生什么，“我已经跟哼豆提了你说的那件事，但我们得有一些证据，我是说，更有用的证据才行。”  
“你知道，最近发生的事让我意识到了一些联系点，”米利叹了口气，“一想到我最不希望发生的事可能正在发生，相当可怕。”  
“你是指，当年‘秩序神教’的受害者变成了教唆杀人犯吗？”  
“更严重，他可能已经亲手杀过人了，就在两年前。”米利叹了口气。  
“你之前跟我说的是，这两起案件……”  
“对，真正动手的凶手不是他，”米利不自然地摸了摸下巴，“从你的档案分析里我们可以知道，甚至都不是一个人，但是，从死者的身份和死亡状态来看，很难不跟两年前的案件联系在一起。”  
“但是我们查不到两年前的案件资料。”乔尔指出。  
“当然查不到，因为根本就没有被当作案件来调查，”米利说，“如果不是当时我曾经跟死者联系过，从他那里获得过一些信息，我也不会发现有什么可疑的地方。”  
“我最害怕的事情是，他从那次行动中尝到了胜利的喜悦，也学会了教训，”米利看了一眼拿出笔记本书写的乔尔，“他开始尝试让别人为自己解决问题，效果还不错。”

22

“谢谢。”米利的母亲接过他送过来的茶饮，淡淡地喝了一点，就放在一边，她提醒米利坐在她身旁，仪式就快要开始了。  
什么仪式？米利想问。但他不是那种立刻就要得到满足和答案的孩子。  
室内的灯光被弄暗了一些，唯有前方像讲台一样的地方，那处的光更亮了。本来还在互相问好聊天的人们好像收到了什么指令，纷纷坐下，都迅速安静了下来。这种突然而至的静谧氛围过于沉闷，以至于米利想要快点结束这次出游，回到车上，回到家里。  
但其他人却并非像他这样无所适从，他观察到他的母亲，和周围的其他人一样，脸上洋溢着热切的期盼。  
有四个人把一把椅子抬上了最光处，那看起来是一把相当大的椅子，也许也相当重。  
也就在这个时候，静谧被人们低声朗读的声音打破，每个人都在嘴里念念有词，米利注意到有人看着手中的薄册子，还有人目视前方，但每个人，都在念同样的句子。  
就在这样的声浪中，一个男孩——就是米利在幕布后面窥视到的男孩——他穿着白色的外袍和衣裤，慢慢走到椅子前坐下，他的金发在过于明亮的灯光下闪闪发亮。  
人们还是在念着句子，但米利知道，大家都在看着那个男孩，而那个男孩，也正在面无表情地注视着这些人。  
不知道过了多久，已经让米利生厌的声音停了下来。米利猜他们没有把薄册子里的所有内容念完，或许他们只是摘取了其中的一些段落。  
“欢迎新加入的朋友。”男孩的声音不大，毕竟他的年龄比米利还要小，但是因为每个人都能保持安静，这句话还是让每个人都听到了。  
接着，米利听到有什么人开始啜泣起来。


End file.
